ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Damian and Mitchell Show
The Damian and Mitchell Show is an American cartoon animated TV series. The series created by Butch Hartman, Seth Green, and Man of Action and produced and distributed by Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Man of Action Studios, and Frederator Studios. The series aired on Nickelodeon on February 11, 2017. Synopsis The series centers on the life of two young adult twin brothers, Damian and Mitchell McStrong as they save the world and their hometown, Normalpolis from the forces of evil such as the evil mad scientist, Dr. Danton McVille and his army with the helps of their friends. Characters Main Characters * Damian McStrong (Voiced by Seth Green): One of the main characters and Mitchell's twin brother. He is 25 year old which is same as Mitchell. He cool, smart, and a huge fan of baseball who made his own team of yound players. He have a strong rivalry with Dr. Danton McVille which is the same as Mitchell. * Mitchell McStrong (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith): One of the main characters and Damian's twin brother. He is 25 year old which is Damian. He likes to help peoples and stopping Dr. Danton McVille from taking over the world, he have a job at Epic Video (an loosely parody of Family Video). He also have a strong rivalry with Dr. Danton McVille which is the same as his brother, Damian. * Emily Vanders-McStrong (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell): * Gia Marko-McStrong (Voiced by Cindy Robinson): * Jackson "Jack" Allen (Voiced by Khary Payton): * Cyrus Parker (Voiced by David Kaye): * Linus Landers (Voiced by Noah Schnapp as a kid, Drake Bell as a teenage): An 11-year-old kid who hanging out with the McStrong brothers and help them to fight against Dr. Danton McVille, he is part of Damian's baseball team. He have no idea that Emma have a huge crush on him. In the final episode of Season 5, "Act your Age", 6 years later as a 17-year-old teenage boy where he finally learns that Emma have a huge crush and so does he best friend, Conner when he kiss Mary. Supporting Characters * Angelina Landers (Voiced by Nika Futterman): * Thomas Landers (Voiced by Corey Feldman): * Conner Richardson (Voiced by Alex Griffin): * Ronald Sandors (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): * Mary Rogerson (Voiced by Tara Strong): Mary's 11-year-old teenage girl who have a huge crush on Conner who she learn that he have no idea that she have a huge crush on him. In the final episode of Season 5, "Act your Age", she got a kiss from Conner when he realize that she have a huge crush on him. * Emma Rogerson (Voiced by Tara Strong): Mary's 10-year-old sister and have a huge crush on Linus. In the final episode of Season 5, "Act your Age", 6 years later as a 16-year-old teenage girl where she get a kiss in the mouth by Linus when he finally learns that she have a huge crush on him. Minor Characters Guest Stars Villains Dr. Danton McVille's Army * Dr. Danton McVille (Voiced by Steven Weber): * McVille Soldiers (Various Voices): Other Villains Episodes click here